Internet advertising based on a user's previous searches is known. Typically, ads or banners may be placed next to search results or web page content. Those ads or banners may be generated automatically based on what may interest the viewer as gleaned by previous searches. Promoting content such as by purchasing social medial likes and/or followers is known. Typically, purchased followers and/or likes are generated by fake accounts.